


God Help the Beast in Me

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Goretober 2018 [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Demon True Forms, Demonic Possession, Goretober, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mouth trauma, this is just weird and self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Goretober Day 3: Mouth Trauma





	God Help the Beast in Me

Bálor’s full form doesn’t come out often.

For the most part, Finn keeps Bálor under control, keeps the demon locked away. Even when he channels the demons, he’s still in control, using Bálor’s strength but not Its conscience.

It’s too dangerous.

Still, it _is_ possible to lure Bálor out, to goad Finn into letting go. It’s difficult, something most people give up on before reaching the breaking point.

Seth Rollins is not _most people_.

He and Finn have gotten close, if Finn’s propensity to call Seth “love” is anything to go by. He’s even gotten under Bálor’s skin, wriggling his way into Bálor’s good graces. It has, however grudgingly it was, forgiven him for Finn’s injury. It still calls him “ _Kingslayer,_ ” but there’s humor to Its voice instead of rage.

Seth is...intrigued by the demon king, to say the least. He’s constantly trying to goad Finn, trying to get him to _let go._ Ever since he first met Bálor, first _fought_ Bálor, he’s been determined to meet It again.

He asks endless questions, about their arrangement and how it started, about Bálor’s past, about the demon’s full form. Finn always tries to avoid giving answers. He knows that providing Seth with information won’t do anything but encourage him, won’t do anything other than drawing him in even more.

He gets Finn to break after 2 years.

It’s Summerslam, and Finn has paint smeared carefully across his skin. Bálor is growling, squirming under his breastbone, snarling against his dura mater. It’s been a year since It’s been this close to being free, and Finn almost can’t hold It back. He almost doesn't _want_ to hold It back.

Seth comes into his dressing rooms, ignoring every goddamn warning sign screaming _stay away_. Seth was never good with self-preservation. He slams the door open, giddy and high on adrenaline. The IC title is held in his right hand, his grip tight enough for the leather to bite into his hand. There's still dried blood sticking to the side of his head, staining his skin and his hair. He's in his ring gear, his grey pants clinging to his thighs, hidden by his mismatched gear.

“You're back.”

It's little more than a reverent whisper, eyes wide and filled with a fearful sort of awe. It's clear that he isn't talking to Finn.

Balor growls, something sweet and pleased that makes Finn's teeth vibrate. He chokes down the demon's laughter. It bubbles in the back of his throat, and he makes a small noise he can't stop. Bálor mumbles something in the pit of Finn's stomach, and his heart drops.

“Leave. Please.” Finn manages. His voice is strained, almost not his own. It's too gruff, too raspy, filled with the inklings of fire and brimstone.

Seth doesn't listen. Instead, he takes a step closer, close enough to touch. Finn can smell the sweat on Seth's skin, can smell the blood, can smell the antiseptic left from his trip to medical. He can even smell Dean, can smell Dolph, can smell Roman, little hits and lingering traces of their smells on him.

He reaches out with a shaky hand and presses his palm over Finn's heart. No, not Finn's heart. He's trying to touch _Bálor's_ heart. “I.” He swallows hard, voice catching in his throat. “I didn't think I'd see you again.” He breathes, voice soft and uncertain. His other hand raises to trace the tongue painted on Finn's torso, which is growing wetter by the minute.

“Is this what you really look like? With the mouth and everything? Because it's beautiful.” Seth trembles as the tongue writhes under his palm. The demon is twitching, squirming, and Finn is losing control.

“I want to see you. The real you. Not the you made of paint on skin.” Seth whispers, one hand staying on the tongue as the other traces the teeth starting to sprout from Finn's neck.

Maybe it's because Finn is tired, maybe it's because he's vulnerable, maybe it's because he's been trying to hold back the demon for an entire year, but he lets go. Not fully; he doesn't trust It enough for that, can't imagine putting Seth in a situation like that. But he lets Bálor go just enough to let It warp his body.

The mouth previously painted on his neck and torso squirms to life, tongue trashing as the teeth snap against each other. His skin melts away, turns red and hot and slick, feels like his muscles are exposed. The chasm of teeth opens in his back, spikes of pain and drops of blood oozing from the edges of the wound. Tendrils, barely visible to the human eye, spread from his fingertips, his arms, his back, and his head in a gross approximation of his headdress and tassels.

It turns to Seth with eyes glowing red, teeth too sharp as the mouth on his torso drools. “You asked for this, Kingslayer.” It growls, voice reminiscent of suffering and hellfire.

Seth's knees buckle, and he sags against the locker. He looks terrified, eyes wide and hands shaking. But there's something else there, something darker, some sort of sick fascination. His eyes are locked on Its tentacles, on Its tongue, on Its teeth.

“You're beautiful.”

It's barely a whisper, more like a thought that's been pulled from Seth's mind of his own volition. He looks like he _wants_ , viscerally, though it isn't clear _what_. The demon grins.

“You can touch, Kingslayer.” Its tongue lolls to the side, dangerously close to touching Seth. The younger man quivers, hands shaking as he reaches out. He touches the tongue gently, as if he's scared It'll hurt him. The demon grins at the thought.

Seth skates his hand up the tongue, shivering as it wraps around his wrist. It's hot, like a brand, something that feels less like a threat and more like a promise despite the number of teeth he's being pulled towards. There’s blood smearing along his hand. Bálor grins even wider, lets blood and saliva pool under Its tongue and spill over the break of Its skin.

Seth looks at It reverently and drops to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Beefbrose on Tumblr. Come bug me!  
> Title credit to The Beast in Me by Johnny Cash


End file.
